My Spark In The Dark
by TheEletroGuardian
Summary: So, this isn't one of my first stories, but it's the first one I will submit here (obviously). Just like I said in the description on Deviantart, this didn't come out quite as I had expected, but still am happy with the result. Usually, in my fanfics the couple kisses but this is one of the few where that doesn't happen. However, I still hope you enjoy this.


Why did she decide to go out in the woods in the middle of the night anyway?

 _Fresh air?_ she thought nervously.

This had been a huge mistake. She didn't know where she was, it was pitch dark and she was _really_ scared. She couldn't help but shiver every time she looked at a tree, the darkness made feel like they had evil faces and wanted to devour her. _What am I thinking?_ she laughed nervously inside her head.

She shivered from both fear and cold _Why am I afraid? There's nothing to fear. It are only trees. Only trees._ she reassured to herself. She raised her flashlight to see her surroundings. She pointed it down the moment she heard a bush rustling, seeing that it was just a squirrel, she sighed in relief "I'm scaring myself out over nothing. At least all the animals seem to be sleeping." as she finished saying that to herself her ears perked up when she heard howling and crawling. Her ears fell down as she whimpered "I had to say?"

She pointed her flashlight to every direction she heard a sound, most of the times, there was nothing there, it was either her imagination or the forest was playing with her, either way, the pink hedgehog was extremely scared. Why should she be scared? She has a giant hammer for Chaos' sake! With a weapon like that, she didn't need to fear her, her possible enemies are the ones that should fear her. But she couldn't help it. If you were in the same situation as her, you would feel the same way.

The more she walked, the more nervous and scared she got, with every little sound and shadow movement, she felt like it was her mind playing tricks on her, taunting her. She sighed "There's nothing there. there's nothing there." she repeated to herself. Suddenly she heard more movement then she usual from her left side. She pointed her flashlight and surprise surprise, there was nothing there. Even more unsettled, Amy kept walking. She heard movement from her right side and pointed her flashlight there. Nothing.

"Please stop with this." she whispered, nearly in the verge of tears. She heard rustling behind her and her body stopped moving. She gulped and slowly looked behind, her body shivering only from fear now. She pointed her flashlight there, her eyes staring in fear in the direction from where she heard the rustling.

The sound of something running in her direction rang in her ears and the heard "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" she squealed and closed her eyes tightly. The flashlight revealed a blue hedgehog.

He laughed "You should have seen your face hahaha." he clenched his stomach, not being able to contain his laughter. After he heard no angry reply from her he became curious about why she hadn't said anything "Um, Ames?" only after that he saw what he had done to her. His eyes widened in response when he saw Amy curled in a shivering ball, crying and sobbing from fear, her hands covering her head in an attempt of protecting herself.

 _Oh no._ Sonic thought "Amy!? Ames it's me, Sonic. It's Sonic, you don't have to worry." he called her as he gently shook her. She squealed and screamed again, trying to shove the monster she saw in her eyes away, not daring to open her eyes, in fear if she did she would meet her death.

Sonic grabbed her shoulders and turned her to him "Amy, it's me." he said as he started taking her hands off her head, she protested and squirmed in his touch "Amy. Amy, it's Sonic. Look at me." he said, becoming worried with every tear she shed and every squirm. Slowly, fearfully, she opened her eyes and when she saw a blue form, she became a bit calmer "S-s-sonic?" she sobbed. "Yeah, yeah it's me. You don't have to fear me." he said as he placed his hands on both sides of her face.

It took her some time to actually it was her blue speedster and when she did she quickly embraced him, hugging him tightly as she started crying again, her body trembling and shaking with every sob "Sonic! Sonic, I'm so scared!" she cried. He was at loss of words, he had never seen her this scarred before and part of it was his fault. It was like a dagger being deeply stabbed in his heart. His arms warped around her immediately, offering her the comfort she was needing so desperately, rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her.

"Sh everything is okay Ames. I'm here, everything is alright." he reassured her, he felt her hide her face in the curve of his neck, her tears falling down as she tightened her grip on him, still sobbing. For how long had she been in this woods? He only had come for a run when he saw her and thought it would be funny to scare her a little. But he didn't know he would scare her this much. He felt her breathing heavily and kept rubbing her back for comfort, shushing in her ear that everything was okay.

After some minutes, Amy had ceased her crying and was calmer. He pulled away from her slightly so he could look at her. Her eyes were red from so many crying and her orbs glistened with some remaining tears, which Sonic took care to whip away with his thumb, gently, afraid that any sudden move might startle her. "Feel better?" he asked softly, she sniffled and nodded.

He smiled softly at her "Come on. Where's that pretty smile of yours?" she looked at him silently for some seconds before a small smile took place in her muzzle "There it is." Sonic said, whipping some more tears away "What are doing this late at the night in the woods, anyway?" he asked softly.

Amy looked away but regretted immediately so instead she locked her gaze with Sonic's scarf "Even if you want an answer I, I don't know myself. I just...came." she shrugged and then her eyes locked with his once again "And you? What are you doing here?" she asked silently "I just came for a run." he answered "And then I saw and decided to-" he covered his mouth with his hand and looked away. Amy looked at him quizzically before realizing "You were the one who roared! Why would you do that !?" she asked angrily as she raised one hand to punch him. The blue hedgehog raised his hands in defense "I didn't know I would scare you this much. I'm sorry." he spoke in defense.

Amy looked at him for some seconds and realized that he was being honest, he didn't want to scare her this much. The pink hedgehog sighed in defeat and let her fist fall. As she looked at the darkness surrounding them again, her eyes wide opened in horror and her arms were once again encircled around Sonic's waist as she whimpered. This caught the blue hedgehog slightly out off guard, his emerald eyes looked down at the pink girl in worry "Amy, are you okay?" he asked. She shook her head "I'm still scared." she whimpered, she hid her face in his scarf "You probably think I am pathetic." she whispered so softly that he almost didn't hear her.

"Hey I would never think you are pathetic." he protested. How could she think such thing? After they all they have been through. Perhaps it was the insecurity she felt in the darkness and the fear of wondering in the dark woods talking. "It's normal to be afraid. I was afraid myself." he stated. This caught the rosette's attention "Really? You?" he chuckled "Well, you make me feel flattered, Miss Rose." she punched him in the chest and he snickered "Back to what I was talking about. In my first years living in the forest, sometimes I found myself creating monsters where they weren't." he told her "I knew I would get used to it, even if someone gave me a house where I could live, I know I would always be escaping, even now I don't always sleep in my house. I'm always switching places." Amy smiled at that statement. How true she knew that was.

"But, even knowing that I would start to get used to it, I was still afraid. And you know what happened?" Amy shook her head in response, looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue the story. He couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked, being pretty similar to a little kid hearing one story from his grandparents " One night, when I was wondering around a forest I was currently living in, I find a spot filled with fireflies. You should have seen it." he told excitedly "I watched them dancing around, lightening everything they passed near through and then...I forgot about my fear." he finished.

"So...you lost your fear thanks to the fireflies?" Amy asked making Sonic chuckle, he shook his head gently "No, I lost my fear because of the lesson those fireflies taught me. Do you know which is?" she shook her head and kept staring at him expectantly "Where there's darkness, there's light. Darkness can't exist with light and light can't exist without darkness. What I mean is, there's always a spark of light to guide us in the darkness even if we don't know." he smiled.

She starred at him _How does he always manages to be like this?_ she asked herself. She might have never known the reason but she knew it was with this way of him being that she fell in love with. "Wow that's...a beautiful story, Sonic." she smiled warmly. He giggled and rubbed his nose with one finger, a habit of his "Hehe thanks." he smiled, a toothy smile.

He started getting up and she looked at him confused "Come on. I want to show you something." he offered one hand to help her up, his smile shining in the darkness. She looked confused at his hand, slowly reaching hers to grab it "W-where are we going?" she asked. He chuckled "Sorry, can't tell ya. It's a surprise." he teased as he grabbed her hand and pulled her off the ground.

He started walking with her and Amy got nervous "W-wait! The flashlight!" she exclaimed, not wanting to be surrounded by the darkness again. He was going to turn to her and say that she didn't need it, that he knew where they were going, but after taking a look at her face he didn't dare to say it and went to pick up the flashlight, holding it as they walked to wherever Sonic was guiding them.

Sonic held the flashlight and Amy walked close to him "Why are we walking and not running?" she asked nervously. He looked at her worried "It's part of the surprise. Don't worry, it's not very far." he reassured. An owl was heard, startling the poor rosette girl, that hugged the speedster's arm in search for protection. The pink girl blushed in embarrassment once she realized her actions and apologized to the blue hedgehog. Sonic smiled warmly "It's okay. Stay as close as you want." he blushed once he realized his words "I-I-I mean if you are afraid! For y-your protection!" he stammered. Amy giggled at his embarrassment, which sent a wave of relief to the blue hedgehog, at least she was calmer now.

Another sound was heard and this time, Amy warped her arms around Sonic's waist. She was going to apologize, but before she could say anything, she felt one of Sonic's arms warping around her shoulders. She blushed slightly and looked up at him to see his expression. A red blush took place in his cheeks, but he was wearing a serious expression. Feeling her gaze on him Sonic looked down at her and said "I told you could get as close as you wanted, didn't I?" a smile was taking place in his lips, the warmth that scared the cold away.

Amy didn't say anything and kept walking, locking her gaze with Sonic's scarf again, her cheeks flushing red _I've never imagined that could ever be this way with me. Well, I did imagine but never expected to happen in real life._ Amy thought. He was being so gentle with her, so gentle that the pink hedgehog was having a hard in believing that she wasn't just dreaming.

They kept walking and the night didn't change its cold temperature and sharp wind, but somehow, Amy didn't feel as uneasy as before, in fact, she barely noticed the cold wind was there. Of course, she paid attention to the animal sounds and still got startled by them, but she didn't feel as scared as before. Was it because of the story Sonic told her? Or was it because of the blue hedgehog himself? She didn't know and it didn't matter, the only thing she knew was that she wasn't alone in those woods, she had never been but this new company came to help her and not scare her.

Well, at least he doesn't want to scare her more because that was his first objective. But she was sure that if Sonic knew the state she was already in, he wouldn't have done anything. She already knew that and was assured by his worried gaze and the regret in his voice when he apologized.

Through their walking, a word wasn't spoken, maybe because there was nothing to say or because none of the hedgehogs knew what to say. They didn't know, they just kept walking, embraced, as Sonic lead them to their special and mysterious destination. The blue hedgehog looked down at the pink hedgehog to see if she was okay and something came to his mind "Hey, Amy." she looked at him "I was wondering, aren't you the one with good survival skills? If you have them why are you afraid?" in response, Sonic received one of Amy's death glares and now he was the one scarred "I was just wondering." he said in defense "Sorry if I offended you."

She kept looking at him with that angry stare before she sighed and looked down "I've been wondering in these woods for a long time, in the dark. I can nearly see where I'm walking, even with my flashlight. After some time, your mind starts playing tricks on you and you see things where they aren't. Even with my survival skills and my hammer, I'm still afraid." she explained in a quiet voice "I know it sounds stupid, but it's the way I feel."

He stared at her in silence, with his free hand he scratched the back of his and thought in what to say "Well, I understand stupid things. It's actually one of my greatest abilities." she didn't lift her head to look at him but he kept talking "And that doesn't fit in the definition of stupid." this time she looked at him, expectantly, wanting to believe that he truly believed in that and that he just wasn't trying to make her feel better.

"It's exactly the same way I used to feel when I was little. I knew I would get used to it and on top of that, I had supersonic speed. If someone's stupid for being afraid that would be me." seeing that she didn't like that last sentence, he kept explaining "What I mean is. I know how that feels, having what you need to not be afraid, but still being it anyway. I wouldn't judge even if I hadn't been in the same situation as you." he told her softly.

She stared at him and in response to his kind words, she tightened her grip on his waist, without hurting him, and rested her face near his neck as she whispered softly and lovingly "Thank you." Sonic tried to keep his cool and cleared his throat slightly which resulted in Amy widening her smile as she had her eyes closed in delight "You can thank me, but not now." he said "We're almost there."

Amy still wondered what he could possibly want to show her in this dark forest, but he always managed to surprise her. She loved the amazing places where Sonic had taken her, even the simplest locations he was able to find some hidden, magical place and he would either show them or tell them about it, that when he traveled alone.

She saw him looking around, was he lost? She was going to ask him that before he exclaimed "We're here." he said as he started letting go of her. Amy reacted immediately and grabbed his arm, making him smile softly in the process "Don't worry, I won't leave you." he said softly as he walked behind her and covered her eyes with his warm hands "I'll guide you, I won't let you trip." he assured her as he started guiding the now blind pink hedgehog.

They walked and Amy stepped in some branches on the ground, almost tripping in one of them before Sonic automatically warped one arm around her waist, using his other arm to cover her eyes, rescuing her from a possible fall _He really likes to keep things a surprise until the end._ she thought.

"Okay, ready." she heard him ask behind her, she nodded in response. He took his hands off her eyes and she opened them, revealing her jade orbs that shone with the view around her "Whoa." was all she could see as she watched an army of fireflies flying and dancing around them _It are like the fireflies in Sonic's story._ Amy starred amazed at the glowing insects. Some fireflies danced around her and rested on the top of her head, making the pink hedgehog giggle.

She turned at Sonic "Sonic this is amazing!" he said excitedly, obviously forgetting all the fear she had been feeling some moments ago. The blue hedgehog smiled proudly not for the place he had found but for that smile in front of him "See, wherever there's darkness, there's light." he said as he walked up to her. The fireflies started flying near him and he chuckled slightly and then flew in Amy's direction.

The pink girl giggled again as she spun around and fireflies did the same with her. Some formed a circle above Amy's head and Sonic wondered if they could read his mind. He couldn't stop smiling _I'm glad it worked._ he thought as he observed her spinning around with the fireflies. Some fireflies flew back to Sonic again, who reached a hand, giving a place to lay in "No matter what, there will always be a spark of light to guide you in the dark." Sonic said as he looked at Amy.

She stared at him, loss of words, he looked like an angel. She blushed at that thought but that's the way she felt now. He had been so comprehensive and so gentle with her. Guiding and comforting her in the dark, reassuring that it was okay to be afraid, letting her hold him whenever she wanted. She felt her heart beating faster, because of him and not because of the fear she once felt. Even before arriving at the firefly spot, she didn't feel as scared as before. She felt so safe next to him like everything couldn't go wrong. She could feel his aura scaring those monsters that wanted to scare her away. And she realized

 _You're my spark in the dark._

She smiled. It could be no one else but him and she couldn't be any happier because it was him. She observed him silently as the fireflies flew around him and he smiled at them. She felt her eyes getting drowsy and a yawn escaped her lips. Sonic's ear twitched at the sound and looked back at the pink sleepy girl, a soft grin took place over his features "Sleepy, are we?" he said playfully. She smiled back at him, her body started falling as she could barely stand up. Before she could crash into the ground, she a pair of strong arms scooping her and was held close to Sonic's warm chest. She rested her head on it and her ears were able to hear his heartbeat _It's fast._ she thought sleepily.

"I'll take you home." she heard him say and nodded as she nuzzled comfortably in his embrace. Of course, they arrived at her home in a second. Sonic carefully bent down and caught one of her spare keys, she had told him to use it if anything ever happens, he wished he didn't have to use the key too often or at least if he did it would be in situations like the one he was currently in.

He opened her door and walked to her bedroom. He lay her gently in the comforts of her bed, covering her with the warm sheets, tucking her in for a good night of sleep. He smiled as he saw her nuzzling her pillow and holding the blankets with her hands. The moonlight created a beautiful effect in her, making it seem like she was shinning, making her contrast even more in the darkness. He moved one of her quills from her face "Good Night, Ames." he said softly as he started walking away from her room...

"Good night, my spark in the dark." she said sleepily with a smile tugging at her rosy lips.

The blue hedgehog stopped in his tracks and looked behind to see that she had already fallen asleep, a smile on her lips as she dreamed of the night she shared with him and the fireflies. A smile took place in his peachy muzzle and his cheeks reddened. He walked to her bed again and lay one kiss in her forehead.

He was on her bedroom door before he whispered "Goodnight, my angel." and closed the door slowly and silently, walking away from the room of his sleepy angel that as always guided him, having returned the favor that night and wished to do it many other times.


End file.
